Dragon Ball NG: Next Generation
by Brat Prince
Summary: Sons of the warriors of the past rise up to take their place as heros of Earth. (not sure about rating, so it may change) R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Dragonball: Next Generation   
  
Super Hero Saga   
  
Chapter: 1   
  
The dark brown slowly began to show, as my eyes came open slow and hesitantly. Fatigue was my worst enemy in the race against the clock. I stared at the small digital clock and adjusted my eyes to read it.   
  
"7…00… 7 o'clock?" I said to my self. It felt like I had just laid down and already it was school time. I should have hurried, but after last night patrol; I was to exhausted.   
  
I pushed slowly off my bed and through my feet over onto the ground, and stood wearily. My feet stumbled forward towards the dresser and I opened the top drawer the top drawer with a yawn.   
  
Pulling the black shirt down over my red frizzy hair I looked over at my floor. Staggering over I grabbed my blue jeans off the floor. Hopping slightly I slid in my other leg, and zipped up. Grabbing some socks and shoes I headed for the door.   
  
I stumbled down the steps balancing on one leg as I finished tying my shoes. I walked over to a small black jar on the counter and opened it. Inside there were some green beans, smirking I reached my hand in a grabbed one out. After throwing up the bean and catching it with my mouth I glanced around waiting for it to take effect.   
  
My hands pressed firmly on the plain brown cabinet, which matched the rest of the hand crafted interior design. My mom was the daughter of the richest woman in the world, so we hand money for stuff like that. She would have bought a mansion, but my dad preferred things a lot more simple. He came from a pretty poor family and had lived in the country side most of his life. He's a great fighter and he taught me everything I know, if mom wasn't so persistent about me having a "normal life" then I'd probably be a super Saiyan!   
  
She banned me from fighting, but I couldn't just let people get hurt. I'm a natural born protector! So that's why I don't feel bad about still fighting, and about training with Destin and my other friends.   
  
I glanced over at picture on the blue wall, and fixated my eyes on it.   
  
It was when I beat Destin in the minor leagues of the world tournament. Heh, it made him so mad. It was also my last official fight, because I got my arm broke… My power was only 200 then… It was pathetic. Still enough to beat Destin who had also had a 200 power level. But our dad's only taught us the basics… They didn't want us to become really really strong. Now my power level is around 500, still low, but pretty good for someone who was only taught martial arts for one year.   
  
My dad only taught me one major ki move, but it's really weak. I think it was called, the Kamehameha? Anyways it's really weak, but I use it a lot; it's better than just a regular ki blast. But, someday I'll develop my own attack, and it'll be much more powerful… you don't know it could happen!   
  
My eyes shot wide as a sudden surge of energy shot through out my body! I felt like I had slept a week!   
  
"Thank God! I was way too tired to make it to school!" I yelled out as I tensed my muscles and ran towards the door grabbing my bag and a swallow of mouth wash as I went.   
  
If only I could fly! I thought to my self, as I ran down the side walk. Sloshing the blue mouth wash around in my mouth.   
  
I easily dodged people left and right as I ran using my a little inner ki to speed up. But in the distance of the sidewalk I spotted a car parked on the sidewalk!   
  
What kind of idiot would park his car on the side walk!   
  
As I neared the shiny red sports car, my face became masked with happiness. I spit out the mouthwash and fell forward into a faster run as I continued to make my way down the sidewalk. My heart pounded a million beats a minute, as a sudden surge of adrenaline pumped through out my veins.   
  
Finally the moment came… I jumped slightly and kicked off the hood of the car, leaving a dent to remind him not to park in people's way. I flew through the air in my leap kicking my legs slightly. I had no idea how to fly but this was fun… What about landing? the thought suddenly surged into my mind as I continued to fall with style.   
  
The ground was coming fast and I had to react! If I just planted my feet I tear up the side walk and that would be bad. So as I came with in inches of the concrete I tucked and rolled… and it actually worked… at first. The downhill part was a problem, I couldn't stop my rolling!   
  
I rolled/tumbled down the hard white side walk, picking up speed as I went. Laughter rung into my ears followed by screams as they jumped out of the way. I guess they thought I was going to stop at first, boy were they wrong.   
  
WAM! My rolling ended with a bang as I crashed into a tree. Stars flew around my head as I sat wearily against the tree, with my tongue hanging out. My heart pounded so hard that I hurt, and my breath was too fast to keep up with!   
  
"You ok?" the slurred voice echoed into my mind as I sat against the tree. A few minutes ago I was fine, but now I felt drunk!   
  
The world seemingly spun around me as the outstretched hand spun in front of my face. I grunted slightly as I started to reach for the hand, but couldn't figure out which one it was.   
  
"Which hand is yours?" I said in a drunken tone as I pointed to 6 spots in the air. He laughed in a deep voice, and grabbed my arm.   
  
"What's goin on?!" I asked as my body was hoisted up for a second until I was set down standing upright.   
  
"You ok now?" the deep voice chuckled. I strained my eyes for a second until the dizziness faded and I was able to focus on the person who had lifted me to my feet. He had a black gotee and black brows, dark brown eyes, and a shiny bald head.   
  
"Heh heh," I laughed slightly as his head gleamed a little in the sun.   
  
Suddenly a slap to the back of the head brought everything into perspective. "Thanks Falcor… I needed that."   
  
"No Prob" he said with a smirk.   
  
"Where's Destin?" I asked as I dusted my self off.   
  
"Dunno, he isn't here yet." He said as he crossed his arm seemingly waiting for something.   
  
"What?" I asked as finished.   
  
"I'm waiting, for a reason, as to why you came rolling in here," Falcor laughed.   
  
"Let's chat later, there's something we should take care of," I said pointing past him.   
  
Our eyes focused on the crime in progress as the two crooks jetted out of there; each with a gun in one hand, and a bag of money in the other.   
  
"Shit, the bells fixing to ring." Falcor said as he watched them make towards the street.   
  
Just as they reached the asfault, a shiny red sports car pulled up in front of them, "Get in!" a loud voice bellowed.   
  
I laughed to my self, but then quickly looked around.   
  
"No bodies watching," I said as I ran around the tree pressing a button on my watch.   
  
My body lit up with black light, and when it dimmed. I stood on the grass my fist to my hips, as now my clothes were gone… replaced by a suit. My black cape flapped back in the window and the golden bat on my chest glinted slightly in the rays of the sun. My entire body was covered except around my mouth. The black Saiyan under armor molded to my body enhancing the looks of my muscles, which I generally didn't show off. I wore a golden belt around my waste containing a few useful things. But the one thing that distinguished me to the people, the one thing, was my mask. It had pointed ears. So the suit was basically a hyped up Batman suit, but the people didn't know me as Batman they knew me as…   
  
My body fell forward into a sprint, as I followed the fast running sports car.   
  
"He'll never catch them!!!" came shouts from some of the less believing people as I began to pick up speed they quieted.   
  
My heart began to pound as my muscles tensed. The car was running fast but it was no match for me.   
  
Meanwhile the robbers sat quietly inside the vehicle. "We got away with a lot a money! Boss'll be happy!" one crook said as he held some of the cash.   
  
The driver smiled big until he got a look in his rear view mirror. "Holy SHIT! Its… its… BLACK BAT SAIYAMAN!!!"   
  
"WHAT! NO WAY!!!" the third crook yelled as he looked through the small back glass. I watched his eyes widened when he saw me. He blinked a rubbed his eyes and when he opened them… I was gone…   
  
"HE'S NOT THERE!!!"   
  
"WELL WHERE IN THE FUCK IS HE!!!"   
  
"RIGHT HERE!!" I shouted as I crushed my foot down into the hood. The front stopped on a dime, but the rest flipped up! The three thieves shot out the front grasses towards a hard death on the asphalt. But there salvation came with the swiftness of a bird.   
  
The huge hands grabbed a hold of the thieves and squeezed them in a bear hug. "T-T-Takaman?!" they yelled in stereo.   
  
Takaman smiled as continued to hold them all, while he hovered above the ground. Takaman's outfit: Red Saiyan under armor, with a black falcon on his chest. Black underarm flip out wings, and a Falcon head mask, with a black beak.   
  
His now white eyes focused on the thieves, and hovered over the ground towards the oncoming cop car. He opened his arms and dropped them on the asphalt as the cops came running up to him.   
  
"Thanks Takaman!" they yelled.   
  
A crowd of people had gathered around and were now cheering at the super heroes.   
  
Takaman and I waved to the crowd as he clipped his black belt to my golden belt and he took flight.   
  
We soared through the air back toward the school. I extended my arms acting as if I could fly, while he actually did. With his arms extended out away from his red body and black wings spread out.   
  
"Damn it! I'm gonna teach you how to fly! Then I don't have to hall your ass around everywhere!" He said with a deep laugh   
  
His feet landed hard on the ground, and I just hung their. Him being 6'8", I couldn't even come close to touching the ground.   
  
The school bell had already rung, and no one was around. So we pressed the buttons on our watches (his watch red, mine gold) and a flash of light we were back in our normal clothes.   
  
"Where's Destin?" I asked Falcor even though I knew he didn't know, obviously.   
  
"He must already be in the building. C'mon" Falcor said as he sprinted towards the tall white building. I looked up at the big sign on the front of the school as I ran towards its door.   
  
Orange Star High School I thought to my self. One more week and my junior school year would be over, then it would be Summer time.   
  
Oh how I love the summer time. The sun, the vacation. Ah, it was my favorite time of the year.   
  
Plus this summer, I'd be spending with my Grandma and Grandpa. I couldn't wait….   
  
We pushed open the door and rushed down the bright white hallway. Suddenly a tug on my arm brought me to a stop.   
  
The old bald thin haired man looked at us like we were crazy and said, "Hallpass?"   
  
"Well…" Falcor said looking at him…   
  
WE WERE OUT STOPPING BANK ROBBERS! I screamed within my mind, but I knew I couldn't tell. It had to be a secret…   
  
"Well, you see my dad works at the bank, and we were checking to see if he was ok. You know with the robbery and all." I explained making it up as I went along.   
  
"Really? I thought your dad was unemployed?" the man said in a pleasant tone.   
  
What would I do? If I went to detention again, it would mean I wouldn't get to spend my summer with Grandpa Vegeta…. I was really screwed… 


	2. Chapter 2

I forgot to put up the basic disclaimer thing in the first chapter, but you know the drill, I own none of the characters of the original story, and those that are introduced in this are owned by myself and my friend and co writer.  
  
Also, I forgot again to say that the first chapter was written by my friend, who has given me permission to post this…except he MIGHT have posted it here already, so if he has and you know, let me know k? ^_^'  
  
  
  
Chapter 2   
  
View: Destin  
  
My head snapped up, slamming into the screen of the monitor as I came awake to a loud noise shooting through my headphones and echoing around in my head, "Elvis has left the building!". That was a wake up call that I used for when I fell asleep at the computer, which I almost always did. As soon as Orion left his house, that sound byte would play and let me know he's gone, and it was time to get my butt up.   
  
My forehead was already turning red around the area it had connected with the screen, making me wince as I touched it with a hesitant finger, "…oh, that's gonna leave a mark…" I muttered as I used my desk for leverage as I pulled myself out of my swivel chair and onto my feet.   
  
I looked down at the screen just long enough to see that the mp3's I'd been downloading had finished before stumbling towards the door, but I didn't have time for a shower, so I quickly changed the direction of my steps to lead me to a walk in closet, hundreds of garments hanging on racks, most of which I could no longer where but were to time consuming to do anything about.   
  
By then I was rubbing my eyes fiercely as I tried to clear them of the grainy sleep in my eyes, which only have succeeded as I pushed a green button on the wall, making the wardrobe move in a flurry of motion until I was standing, completely redressed in a pair of black jean shorts that went past my knees, and a brown shirt with tribal writing on it, a skateboarder doing a sick Mc Twist in front of it.   
  
I didn't even bother trying to comb my messed blue hair, no mater how much jell I put in it, it always came back to that strange spiky style of the Saiyans after a while. Orion and me had found that out a while back, and although he didn't care that much, I didn't much like my wild hair.   
  
The doorknob to my room rattled slightly as I stepped forth from the closet before it turned and was pushed open by my father.   
  
Trunks peered inside to see me stumbling around, "Destin…," he whined slightly with a shake of his head, " please don't tell me your just getting up?"   
  
Well he's especially whinny today, I thought groggily, "Ah…well, what happened was…I woke up early and…uh…started to do some stuff on the computer, and…I fell asleep while I was waiting for something to download," I tried to keep my eyes on his, trying not to give myself away. What I said was…well…a version of the truth. I had woken up early, just not this morning, but then again, I'll let him believe what he wants.   
  
"Don't lie to me" my old man said with a frown as he stepped further into Destin World.   
  
"Dad, I really don't have time for this," I said as I moved him out of the way with a gentle shove. I always found that amusing. My father, one of the greatest and the strongest warriors in the galaxy could be pushed around by his 17 year old son who probably was about a thousand times weaker than him.   
  
Anyways, I completely ignored him as I ran down the stairs, rushing into the kitchen to grab a glass of something to wet my throat and was confronted with my mother, walking in front of me as I rushed around the corner, nearly making me run over her.   
  
"Good morning hon," she said as she scurried past me as if a second ago I hadn't almost trampled her, "I poured you some juice, its on the counter."   
  
I nodded in reply as if she could actually see me with her back to me as I went on into the kitchen, snagging the glass of orange juice and draining it quickly before I quickly moved towards the door, to avoid the nagging that was following me everywhere.   
  
I was starting to get annoyed with my father. When I was younger, he was a badass fighter that seemed to train endlessly when he wasn't at work on his computers or in the lab, but now…he seems to always have something critical to say about me. It was really starting to get to me, his hypocritical statements, his constant 'fatherly advice' that was completely unwelcome, and worse of all, his constant need to be around me.   
  
As of late, he just…I don't know, seemed to try and hang out with me and play around like I was still 8 years old. It seemed that he is trying to make up for lost time. While I was growing up he was almost never there, not for the birthday parties, not for the sporting events, which I had to stop only after a few years for obvious reasons, but recently…its like he is trying to make up for everything he's missed, and quite frankly, I don't need him around anymore. I wanted him to be there then, not now, he can't just show up and expect me to adapt to make his guilt go away for not being around me growing up…   
  
I shook the unwelcome thoughts out of my head as I began to walk down the street, looking at all the nice buildings around me, all of them almost a block by itself. I had rich neighbors; lots of them, and every last one of them were suck ups that played at being friendly with me because I was a Brief, which made me even more annoyed by their presence.   
  
After I had gotten a few houses down, I noticed two things. One was that I was that if I had to walk like this, there being to many people around for him to use my speedy feet to sprint to school quickly, I would be late, and two, I didn't have his wallet to pay off the teacher that was lucky enough to find me in the halls.   
  
With a sigh, I reluctantly turned and headed back home at a gallop that could have been considered normal, making sure not to move fast enough to blur to the untrained eye. Soon enough I was back at his house, and say that my folks had already left, my mother Pan, to go see my grandmother, Videl, and pops off to the lab. That was convienient, I didn't feel like telling them that I would be late again…   
  
I quickly stepped inside, and ran upstairs, grabbing my chain wallet and quickly hooking it onto one of my belt loops as he shoved he actually bill fold into my pocket. Then, as I walked down the stairs, I heard low voices, and the sound of a motor coming from the backyard.   
  
What the heck…? No ones supposed to be here… I thought, quickly speeding back up the stairs with my inhuman speed, and to the end of the hall to look down over the back of my parents mansion, only to see a van left running by the pool.   
  
I was just wondering what they were doing there when a pair of men came walking out of the back door, holding the big screen television! I was being robed!   
  
My ire grew as I saw them laughing and joking as they wheeled out my slushy machine that I had just bought.   
  
Oh hell naw! They aint getting my slushy machine! That's going to far! I though as I stepped away from the mirror and pressed a small black button on my nifty blue watch.   
  
Immediately I felt my body tingle as I felt skin tight material shoot out of my watch and cover my body. I turned and examined myself in the mirror.   
  
My body was covered with the blue material that Grandpa Vegata has taken to wearing when he trains, but with an armor similar to that of the Saiyan's armor under it to make me look more muscular that I really was. Bolts of silver lightning ran down the outside of my arms, from my neck to my wrist, where the ends were covered by gloves of the same shade of silver. The same lightning was down my legs, and were partially covered by boots of silver, and if that wasn't enough, the mask…it always came back to the mask.   
  
The mask was a near match to that of the American super hero Flash, but, of course, the blue substituted for the red, and the silver for the gold. The final touch was a shiny silver lightning bolt on my chest that was behind a "D" that was slightly different in shade of blue than the rest of the uniform.   
  
Once again I stared at myself with uncertainty. Orion said it was cool and Falcor said there was nothing wrong with it, but I just thought I looked like a deflicted rip off of Flash…which I kinda was.   
  
Another loud noise was heard from outside, causing me to look outside again before gasping in horror…   
  
THEY HAD MY STEREO!   
  
As quickly as possible, I shot down the stairs, through the hallway, around numerous corners to arrive in the first, and largest, of the entertainment rooms. 4 rather plain and indescribable men were picking up anything that wasn't nailed down, and walking outside to load it up as I stepped into the middle of them.   
  
"What do you think your doing, boys?" I said in about the LAMEST superhero voice that there ever could be, "I know your not stealing these things right?"   
  
One of the burglars turned to me, "…what da hell do it look like ya fruit!? Of course we're stealin dis shit! 'Des people are well off, they can afford ta replace it all!" he said with a sneer as he continued on like I wasn't even there.   
  
"I'll not allow it," I said in my best attempt at the super hero voice that Gohan was so good at, as I ran forward with my incredible speed….right into a crowbar swung by someone off to the side that I hadn't seen.   
  
Usually that shot would have caused the damn iron bar to bend around my face, but me being the arrogant lil bastard that I am, I assumed that my speed could do everything for me.   
  
Needless to say, the hit made me flip completely over the crowbar, making me land face first on the place where my feet had just been.   
  
Pain laced through my face for a moment before I raised my power, making my face feel like I had only just got a baby slap as I groaned and hopped to my feet.   
  
Obviously they had noticed that, even though I was hit in the face with a damn iron rod, I was still conscious, so I guess they figured out pretty quick that if that didn't kill me, a bullet most likely wouldn't either considering they were pulling away from my house as I got to my feet.   
  
"I think not!" I said intensely as I showed why my super hero name was 'Dash' as I jetted out the door and onto the street, weaving between cars as I quickly caught up to the thieves' van, and leapt up onto the roof. With a downward thrust fist, I shoved my hand through the top of the car, gripping the metallic material, and ripping it open like a can of sardines.   
  
With the roof out of the way, I jumped down into the car, and with minimal ease knocked out the three jokers in the back before jumping back out of the moving van and running up along side of the van, waving to the thug that had talked to me earlier as he tried to out run me like an idiot.   
  
I looked at him like he was crazy as he looked down at his foot, that I assumed was to the floor, "What are you, new?" I asked as I shot myself in front of the van, gripping the hood of the car and holding it up slightly like it weighed nothing more than a few pounds, "Don't you even know who I am?!" I asked the fool as he jumped out of the van and tried to get away on foot, "…obviously not, " I mumbled to myself as I shot in front of him, and, anticipating his move, zanzokened behind him, so when he saw my after image in front of him, he turned around to see me.   
  
"Crime doesn't pay," I said, again in that lame ass voice as I punched him out, quickly tossing him into the back of the van along with his 'friends'.   
  
Hearing the police sirens told me that someone had reported my little run in, and I figured they could handle things now, but also as the cops came, I heard the school bell chime.   
  
Well, there goes my lunch money I thought as he took off at top speed towards the school.   
  
I quickly pushed the other button on my watch to make my super hero outfit retract back into the watch as I ran at normal person speed into the school, actually a bit winded from my early morning 'exercise'.   
  
As I walked calmly down the hall, I spotted a couple of students being hassled by a teacher. Boy those chumps are in….   
  
It was then I realized that those 'chumps' were Orion and Falcor.   
  
…well, there goes lunch, AND snack.. I thought with a bit of a sigh as I came to the rescue.   
  
"Hello sir!" I said in my most cheerful voice, which I used with teachers, "I'm sorry me and my friends here are late, we have great reason's too," I said, reaching into my pocket, and slipping my money into my hand.   
  
The nameless teacher frowned at me, "Oh really Mr. Brief? If you don't have a note from home, a doctor, or a police officer, then your all going to detention," he said as he glared at my smiling face.   
  
I smiled all the same as he stared at me, "Well, you're doing a very good job Mister," I said, taking his hand in mine, the one with the money, "And here are our notes, I trust you'll find them sufficient?" I finished, but by the twinkle in his eye, I didn't even wait for an answer as I grabbed both of my buds by an arm and dragged them down the hall.   
  
"You owe me…" 


	3. Chapter 3

And so began the boys journey through the game… the game of life.   
  
But would they in fact ever become strong without being taught?   
  
Chapter: 3   
The Band's Back Together   
  
* * * * *   
  
The blue jeans touched down upon the dark blue plastic as Orion took his seat. He glanced to one site at the oversized Falcor as he fitted himself into the seat then sat down his back pack.   
  
He smiled at the site as he moved his own pack off his desk onto the cold white floor.   
  
He leaned up and glanced around as his hands sat upon the hard gray desk. His eyes wondered the room. Looking over all the articles and posters glued to the white concrete walls. Then his eyes came back to him and he turned to look over at Destin, who quietly took the seat to his left. And there they sat, in the back of the room. Away from the preps and with views of the chicks, the perfect place, hence forth the name… The Lords of the Back Row.   
  
After assigning the tardies to the boys, the teacher resumed his teaching.   
  
"Well being the last week of school, I've decided that we should take a look at current/ local news instead of Ancient History." The bald man said as he adjusted his glasses on his wrinkled face. With that he retrieved the remote from his desk and flipped over to ZTV for the news.   
  
"Now class I'd like for you to be quiet while we watch the news." He said, taking a seat at his desk.   
  
The news started off boring until the screen went blank for a second, and a man wearing a brown suit flashed up on the screen saying, "We interrupt the regularly scheduled program for a special news bulletin"   
  
Orion perked a brow at the line and decided it'd be best if they did listen.   
  
The news anchor sighed then started, "For the second time this week the Satan City Bank is being robbed. This time the thieves are taking a long time, and appear to be searching for something…they have many hostages…" the words trailed off in Orion's mind as emotions began to stur within. First it was sorrow for the hostages, but after the news anchor continued to talk it slowly drifted towards anger.   
  
He gripped the sides of the desk trying to restrain his emotions within. He slowly constructed a box within his mind and fed his emotions into it.   
  
His head throbbed as he focused the sorrow, the anger, all into that one box. He closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip. Then he gripped onto the desk for one last moment until he released his grip, and regained control. His eyes flickered opened and he looked to his left and right as Falcor and Destin stared blankly at the desk.   
  
"Oro?" he murmured to himself then joined them in staring at the desk. 5 longs cracks ran through the desk connecting to each other, and the sides were completely crumbled.   
  
"…having… problems?" Destin asked with his brow still raised.   
  
Orion looks into Destin's icy blue eyes for a second and nodded. Then he glanced towards the TV.   
  
"We have to help." He whispered emotionless.   
  
"h-how, we're locked up in here." Destin whispered; trying to be emotionless, even though he was a bit frightened by the speck of a anger Orion had showed.   
  
That's how Orion had beaten Destin in the tournament. The two were having a hell of a fight. The winner to be trained by Vegeta. Destin was young then and a little cocky.   
  
Once he started winning he beat Orion down pretty bad, but made the mistake as he started bragging about how he was going to get training because he was so much better. Finally Orion reached a point where he couldn't take it anymore and beat Destin in a power struggle. Destin was using the Gallic Gun, that Vegeta had taught him, to finish him off. But Orion, surprising, countered using the Kamehameha that he had secretly learned while watching the adults fight. It was Orion's first time using it and Orion had almost lost, but Destin started saying "I'm the best! I AM THE BEST!" It anger Orion allowing him to use more power enough to beat Destin!   
  
After that Destin stopped being arrogant and never made Orion mad again.   
  
Orion never knew why Destin suddenly changed, but he liked the new Destin better so he never asked.   
  
Orion stared down at his hand upon the desk, and closed it popping the fingers as he did. He squeezed his hand into a tight fist, before hearing Destin say. "Dude calm down, and look what I have.   
  
Destin extended his hand to Orion with the palm flat up. Orion stared at the three capsules upon his palm. "Oro?"   
  
"They're capsule androids… of us" Destin whispered. Falcor reached in a grabbed the red one.   
  
"Black is you," Destin said to Orion with a nod.   
  
Orion nodded back and took the capsule. He held the capsule looking at it for a second before he said, "We need a distraction." As the last word rolled off his tongue thunder clapped loudly in the sky and rain came falling down.   
  
"Heh," Orion murmured as he instantly got an idea.   
  
The rain beat down upon the ground as thunder continued to boom within the clouds.   
  
"Destin, raise your feet." He said plainly.   
  
Falcor looked at Orion with a perked brow of confusion, "I think the weather is affecting his head."   
  
Orion glared at Falcor paying no attention to Falcor. "Raise your feet"   
  
Destin sighed and lifted his feet off the ground slightly.   
  
"Now move them… fast"   
  
Destin stared mindlessly at Orion.   
  
"Move them fast enough to make a whistling noise" Orion said in a slight whisper.   
  
Destin reluctantly started moving his feet. His speed began to increase faster and faster until it began to whistle.   
  
"What's that?" the teacher said as he sat up in his desk.   
  
"I-It sounds like a tornado." Orion said as he sat up in his desk with his face masked with worry.   
  
"It does!" the teacher yelled out.   
  
sucker Orion smiled.   
  
Destin stifled a laugh and sped up his feet giving the assumption that the "tornado" was getting closer.   
  
"Oh shit!" The teacher exclaimed. "Everyone get under your desk!"   
  
A blur of blue, red, and black blasted from the school doors with super human speed.   
  
"I'm gonna go on ahead!" Dash said as he ran between Takaman and Black Bat Saiyaman.   
  
Saiyaman nodded, and with an instant the image of Dash faded away replaced by powerful wind and a trail of dust.   
  
How did he get so fast! Falcor thought to himself with wide eyes.   
* * * * *   
  
"Where is it!" the man bellowed into the Bank tellers face.   
  
"I-I don't know…" the plump man replied with a stutter.   
  
"Then you're useless to me." The powerfully built man as he dropped the fat guy, and stepped back; retrieving his gun from his belt.   
  
Fear flooded through man's mind as he cowered in fear.   
  
The muscle man smiled and fired off a round at his head…   
  
The barrel smoked for a second, but suddenly the man's eyes jumped wide.   
  
"It's not nice to point guns at people." Dash said in a corny voice.   
  
"Fool!" he yelled firing off a few rounds at Dash. Dash stood still as a blur faded away from in front of him.   
  
"WHAT?!" the man bellowed loudly, "How can you still be standing!"   
  
"Simple… you didn't hit me" Dash said with an evil smirk.   
  
"AAHH!!" the man screamed as he began to shoot. Pulling the trigger as fast as he could.   
  
The bullet flew fast at Dash, but before they hit him disappeared in the blur in front of him.   
  
"WHAT! NO WAY!!!" the robber yelled as he continued to unload his gun on Dash.   
  
He pulled the trigger a few more times but only heard a clicking sound, "Fuck!"   
  
Dash smirked, as he opened his clenched fist. "Looking for these?" he said as the bullets fell to the ground clanking loudly on the hard floor.   
  
Dash looked over the astonished man. He was powerfully built and was wearing a black soldier uniform, with a patch on the front pocket of that looked like a red bow tie, and in each side there was a 'R'   
  
"What do the two R's stand for" Dash asked plainly as he glared at it.   
  
"Red Ribbon… the people that are going to kill your Super Hero ass!!" the man fell into a sprint at Dash pulling out his Bowie knife. He slashed forward but found only air.   
  
Dash dropped down and slung around his legs tripping him up. The man flipped completely in a jumping cart wheel!   
  
Dash jumped up and landed in his infamous tiger stance. His legs slightly bent and his feet about 12in. from each other. His arms crossed at the wrist with each hand made into a tiger claw. He dropped his brows, "Who wants some?!"   
  
The men stared at Dash for a second or two then laughed. "See if you can catch lazers!" they yelled and began firing. Dash glared at the lasers as they sped towards him.   
  
He couldn't catch lasers! They would eat him alive… If only he were stronger… if only… A bright red light came before Dash face stripping him of his ability to see. Dash covered his eyes from the light until it began to dim. Then he slowly rose his head.   
  
"Sup" Saiyaman said with a smirk as he stood behind the big wall of bright red ki.   
  
Takaman stood his limbs stretched out, emitting a wall of protecting ki from the front of his body.   
  
"Did you forget the energy shield?" Saiyman said with his back turned from Takaman.   
  
"Guess so…" Dash said lowly. "But I didn't forget this." He mumbled as he once again lowered his brows and crossed his arms. Dash stared at the men until suddenly their blasters just stopped working.   
  
Falcor sighed and dropped his arm. The shield of ki faded away as Saiyaman smirked the two heroes work.   
  
"Good job."   
  
"Dash and Takaman you take care of the goons. I'll check out the inside." Saiyaman said in a corny voice.   
  
His cape flapped up as he leaped over the bank counter and sprinted towards the vault.   
  
Dash smirked as he fell into his tiger stance. Takaman sighed and slipped into his Falcon Stance. The crimson colored energy rose from the ground under Falcor's feet, as he went into his stance, clutching his fingers in a talon like form, and spreading his feet apart with a grin on his face.   
* * * * * *   
  
Saiyaman peered inside the vault to see a big man busting through stuff in search of something.   
  
"Whatcha looking for mister?" Saiyaman said in a kiddy voice.   
  
"The Dragonball" the man said; not even glancing in Black Bat Saiyaman's direction.   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Because I want it! Now scram kid!" he yelled still not looking at him.   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Because I said for you to!" he bellowed until he finally looked back at him.   
  
His eyes widened for a moment then he…. Began to laugh!   
  
"Who the hell are you?! Batman?!" he laughed; slapping his hand on his leg.   
  
"Heh, close" Saiyaman dropped his brows. "I am…" he closed his hands popping the joints as they formed fist.   
  
"Black… Bat…."   
* * * * * *   
  
"I wonder what's taking-" Falcor was cut off. "SAIYAMAN!!!" came the loud corny voice as the thief came flying out of the vault over the counter onto his head in classic anime style.   
  
Saiyaman stepped from the vault dusting his hands off.   
  
"Wow you are so cool." Falcor said sarcastically, as him and Dash leaned back against the counter.   
  
"Heh," Saiyaman said as he easily jumped the counter. His black boots landed softly as he approached the robber who he had just thrown.   
  
"Touch him and this place will crumble!" came a voice from above.   
  
He perked a brow and turned to see a man floating in the air.   
  
But he felt no power level… and energy is givin off in flight.   
  
The 3 heroes glared at the floating man, until Falcor began to pry, "How do you float without giving off energy?"   
  
"Androids don't give of energy you idiot" the man laughed.   
  
"Now give me the dragonball and let me and my men leave." He said in a more serious tone.   
  
"Why should we?!" Falcor yelled with a bit of anger in his voice.   
  
"Because if you don't… I'll destroy this place."   
  
Dash fell into his mind and began to talk telepathically, "Guys we don't know how strong this guy is… we don't know if he could destroy this place…" he sighed and nodded to Saiyaman.   
  
The large man got up and ran and jumped over the counter, the heroes sat patiently as the villains took control. The large man emerged with the Dragonball. He held it up allowing the android to see it. Then he tossed up to him and went to untie the others.   
  
The heroes looked at each other nervously as they knew how bad they wanted to attack, but suppressed that feeling for the sake of the hostages.   
  
The android looked down at them; his black suit molding to his body and the metal R R symbol reflecting the sun.   
  
"Good job boys," he said as one of his men threw down his capsule and with a poof a huge copter appeared.   
  
The android flew down and stood at the door after the others had entered it. "Well we must be off…"   
  
At this point the heroes were so tense they would have attacked if he said 'boo'   
  
"One more thing…" the android's eyes began to glow for a split second until they shot out two rays that broke through two support columns.   
  
"Fuck!" Falcor yelled as he raced to grab the column.   
  
Orion and Falcor held the columns just long enough for Dash to get the people out.   
  
And minutes later they stood staring at the collapsed bank.   
  
"We suck" Falcor said plainly as smoke and dust floated off the wreckage… 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter: 4   
  
Beginning of the End   
  
Falcor's eyes were closed as he walked along with the other tourist. He shuffled his feet as he moved on within the throng, hands behind his head as he listened to the forcedly cheery voice coming from his big sister as she explained what everything was and answered curious onlooker's questions if she could.   
  
Although he loved his sister, he didn't much like her, and the thought of an entire day wandering along behind her as she did her rounds, to be blunt (like he usually was), made him wish for a root canal! …..ok, maybe not THAT bad…   
  
Today was 'Go to Work with your Parents day', but since both of Falcor's parents were unemployed, he had been forced to tag along with his sis. She was a tour guide or something of the sort for the most impressive museum in the world, The Capsule Corporation's Museum of the Unexplained.   
  
The museum was, basically, a collection of mysterious objects, stories, pictures and anything else that could possibly be in a museum, and although a few of the articles on the supposed Alien cover-up by the American Government truly struck his curiosity, Falcor could only read for so long without his eyes starting to droop.   
  
…man…this is boring…I should have brought my CD player…I'm hungry…I'm thirsty…I'm tired… he gripped mentally as he continued to stumble along with the horde of people his sister was herding along through the enormous museum.   
  
Falcor's mouth opened wide, a mighty yawn escaping it, only stifled slightly by his hand over his mouth. He started scanning the area with ever weary eyes as he shuffled his feet irritably around, glancing at all the useless junk the people came to stare at just because some dude with glasses can't figure out what the hell it was made of!   
  
His warm hand ran over his face with a sigh, his eyes closed as he tried not to fall asleep standing up when he say faint flashes of light from around his hands. Then as he moved his hand away from his eyes, he heard the indistinguishable clicking of a camera.   
  
A small smile of satisfaction crept onto his face as he saw Destin, standing next to his father, both of them surrounded by an army of camera happy photographers as Trunks, with a smile, snipped a red ribbon with a giant pair scissors. Falcor's pleased smile was accompanied by a small chuckle as he saw Destin's expression of desperation as he looked around, probably for a way to escape the spot light.   
  
Yet again the young human's mirth grew as he saw that his friend was wearing a pen stripped suit, a nice blue tie, a pair of well polished dress shoes, and, Falcor noticed with an even greater laugh, he had some of that hair gook his head.   
  
Falcor laughed on, almost to the point of tears as he waved slightly to Destin, getting his attention.   
  
The son consulted the father quietly before Trunks nodded slightly and looked back up at all of the press as he waved for them to follow him down the hallway that he had just opened with the cutting of the red ribbon as Destin, hands in his pockets, slowly walked towards his friend who was now pointing and laughing openly.   
  
"….Lemme alone…" the son of Trunks said, looking down at his shoes, "…I was forced…"   
  
Falcor had stopped laughing by then, and was only smiling, "You look like a snob!" the large teen said, taking in the image of one of his partners in the super hero business, "But I do admit, it looks better than the 'Dash' uniform," he chuckled, motioning vaguely towards his watch.   
  
"I knew it! I DO look stupid in that outfit!" Destin said, frowning minutely, "I asked you if it looked Goofy and you said it looked fine!"   
  
"Actually" he said, correcting his chum, "I distinctly remember saying, "There's nothing wrong with it", I didn't ACTUALLY tell you it looked good, I just stated that it was well made," at that he chuckled as he slapped Destin lightly on the back, "Besides, what would you have done if I told you what I really thought...that I wouldn't be caught dead in that suite. I mean, its almost as stupid as Saiyaman's!"   
  
Destin's hands flung into the air as he sighed heavily, "Oh yeah, twist the knife…"   
  
"Im just messing with you man" Falcor said, ruffling his short buddies hair before pulling it back, now all covered with hair gel, "….Your outfit is MORE ridiculous than the Great Saiyaman's!"   
  
The blue haired boy started to protes, but was interrupted by an enormous explosion from the other end of the huge museum, which was quickly followed with shouts and shrieks before being cut off by the sounds of arms being fired.   
  
Falcor's head whipped around "What the f…?" his eyes turned in the direction of the noise, "Come on!" he said, running off ahead of Destin, not really knowing or caring if he was behind him or not as he ran quickly down to an open intersection of four halls.   
  
He quickly picked up on which direction the noise was coming from, and with a leap, set off in that direction.   
  
Moments afterwards, Destin came running up beside him, "What do you think it is?! I hear guns, so it can't be good!" He said, grabbing Falcors arm and dragging him into the men's room.   
  
Flashes of light could be seen coming from the cracks around the doorway before Takaman and Dash stepped out, their muscular legs moving quickly down into the direction of the commotion.   
  
The two hero's got only a few yards further forward before a wall of panicking museum goers caused the two young fighters to hop into the air, flying quickly over them as they rushed head on towards unknown danger.   
  
Falcor moved his transformation watch that doubled as a communicator to his mouth, "Takaman to Black Bat Saiyaman, Come in Saiyaman!" he said sternly as he held the transition button down.   
  
  
Snores could be heard from out of the baby's room as Orion slept on the floor, a small child sitting on his chest, her hands stretching his mouth every which way as he snored like a buzz saw.   
  
The red haired boy's watch began beeping wildly before a voice could be heard, "Takaman to Black Bat Saiyaman, Come in Saiyaman!"   
  
The little girl screamed shrilly in surprise before babbleing into the watch, laughing every once and a while as she held a conversation in her baby language to her new friend, Mr. Watch!   
  
"Gah Gah Mo Ty! BO BO Slaou! HAHAHA!" said a voice from Takaman's watch, making him look at it as if he had gone crazy.   
  
"O…..K…." he mumbled before shaking it off, "Dash, looks like we're in this alone for now, I dunno why BBS isn't responding, but the reason really doesn't matter, "   
  
"Yeah," the blue clad speedster said, "We can probably handle this ourselves!"   
  
But when Falcor arrived at the site of commotion, he knew that they needed Saiyaman…   
  
His eyes focused on the 3 warriors in black. He couldn't feel there power, but he still feared the worst. He watched as they continued to blast on a huge iron door.   
  
Dash smiled, "Don't worry that door is 5 feet thick!" he said watching them wield their blasters against the door.   
  
Falcor scanned over the roomed looking for those who were hurt by the three warrior's entrance.   
  
He glanced over the large hole in the side of the museum. "Those blasters are pretty powerful…" he murmured to himself.   
  
"Don't wor—" a large beam interjected him as it soared by his head.   
  
"Don't worry about us?" the large man in black bellowed.   
  
Dash dropped his brows and turned his head to face the man, who dared to challenge him. He then noticed the R and R logo on his shirt pocket.   
  
He crossed his arms and levitated to the ground only a few yards in front of him.   
  
The man looked back over his shoulder at the other two. "Use your hands," he yelled.   
  
Dash perked a brow as the enemy said, "Heh, watch this."   
  
Dash usually wouldn't stand idly by and watch them, but he was intrigued, and needed to see their power anyways.   
  
One of the men stepped back, while the other raised his arm spreading out his fingers.   
  
Falcor floated watching on with curiosity.   
  
The man held out his hand for a second or two until it began to emit a golden aura. The aura whipped wildly around his hand until he easily focused it into the core of his hand, and it faded away.   
  
The large man smiled at Dash, thinking of how ridiculous his outfit was.   
  
Dash started to say something but was again cut off. The man's hand blasted forward golden energy at the door, in a huge wave of power!   
  
The blast rushed towards the door but curved away at the last moment, as the large image of Takaman faded in!   
  
His eyes shot up, "What the hell?!"   
  
Falcor with a smirk sprinted towards him, jumping as he neared him. He glided quickly down with a punch to his cloaked face. The knuckles tore away the cloth and skin exposing purple blood to the cold museum air.   
  
The blast however kept traveling until it busted through museum wall in a trip to faraway!   
  
Dash laughed as he shot forward taking the large attacker across the cheek with his silver gloves.   
  
The large warrior's head snapped to the side, but he quickly retaliated with a punch to the dead center of Dash's face. His knuckles slammed into Dash's nose and he was sent quickly back.   
  
Falcor cleared his mind and prepared to fight, and he wasn't going to underestimate them.   
  
He slung his foot around with a roundhouse to the warrior's head.   
  
The fighter reeled for a moment before he slung his fist into Falcor's Bread basket.   
  
Takaman grabbed his stomach his eyes bugging, and his body tensed. He didn't expect that much power, but now he knew, and would be on a better guard next time.   
  
The fighter smirked as he flipped back; Bouncing off his palms and feet as he moved swiftly away, until he jumped up into the air, and with a twist he landed on his boots.   
  
Falcor slipped into his infamous falcon stance, and watched as the warrior fell into a boxing stance. He knew then that his fist were his power.   
  
"Just call me Boxer" he said with a smirk. "And you are?"   
  
"Heh," Falcor said remembering a famous quote, "You will not live long enough to remember my name…"   
  
Boxer's brows jumped, until Takaman fell into a fast run at him.   
  
Takaman spread his wings and jumped into the air, drawing up his foot, but as he soared down he clipped from the side by the fighter he had disregarded.   
  
The shoulder surged into his stomach, and the warrior grabbed his legs spearing him from the air.   
  
Falcor laid on the cold hard floor, breathing deeply, his limbs disarrayed, and blood now trickling down from the corner of his mouth.   
  
Dash's brows shot up, "Falcor!" he yelled, not thinking about it.   
  
"I thought his name was Takaman," Dash's opponent said with a smirk.   
  
"Uh…" Dash began to make up an excuse, but was cut off for the fourth time! This time by the powerful fist of the black clad warrior before him.   
  
He smashed into his face with his fist, and Dash flew back sliding on the hard stone ground to a slow stop.   
  
He laid there for a moment, until he was hoisted up by 4 powerful hands. Two grabbed one arm and two grabbed the other. His feet dangled as his body drooped still reeling from the attack.   
  
The dark warrior popped his knuckles as he approached him slowly, with an evil smirk.   
  
Anxiety ran through his veins, as he yelled without thinking, "ORION!!!"   
  
Orion was usually there for Dash when he couldn't handle himself, but this time…   
* * * * * *   
  
Orion popped, his body in a cold sweat. He rested on his hands for a moment until he looked wearily up. Bra, his mom, was standing there holding a small baby.   
  
"Uh…?" he saw her staring intently at him and glanced down… to find that he was now… BLACK BAT SAIYAMAN!   
  
"Uh, oh" he murmured… 


	5. Chapter 5

DRAGONBALL: NEXT GENERATION   
  
Chapter Five   
Win, Lose, or Draw?   
  
  
Orion's black cape pressed against the blue cushion of the couch as the he sat quietly. He could feel the sweat build up inside the suit as he continued to "listen" to his mom.   
  
She continued to lecture him about how he could get hurt, and about him breaking her no fighting rule, which would have been enough except the fact that, to her side, feeding her rampage, stood Pan.   
  
Bra lashed out and slapped Orion for the tenth time across his costumed face.   
  
"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?!" she screeched, her eyes alight with fury.   
  
"Why should I? I'm not gonna stop fighting," Orion said sincerely.   
  
"I've had about enough!" Pan said as she pushed Bra out of the way, her own ire rising up to the surface, "Is Destin still fighting too?!" she yelled.   
  
Bra raised a brow as she remembered that Pan used to be a fighter in her younger days.   
  
Orion stared down at the floor, refusing to say a word.   
  
"Listen here you little degenerate! You tell me right now if my boy is in on this scam as well!"   
  
"Answer her!" Bra screamed shrilly from behind Pan.   
  
"THAT'S IT!" Pan yelled as she reared back her age softened fist.   
  
"Whoa, Pan calm down" Came a voice as her she tried to swing her fist down at Saiyaman's face, but was stopped by a strong, firm hand.   
  
She looked up at who stopped her. "Uncle Goten?"   
  
"You don't need to beat the boy up," Goten said with a smile as he could tell Orion hadn't been hurt in the slightest bit from the attack by Bra's slapping hands.   
  
Goten placed his hand on Orion's head, as he continued to stare down.   
  
Orion's father closed his eyes for a moment before reopening them. "Orion…."   
  
Orion looked up at his father, knowing his mind had just been read.   
  
"Let's go" Goten said sternly.   
  
"Oh hell nah…" Bra said, her brow lowering as she glared at her husband.   
  
"No time to explain" Goten said as he ran to the window and opened it. The strangely cool summer wind blew in through the window as Goten motioned Orion to follow.   
  
"I…umm…. Can't fly" Orion said as he stood and moved to his father's side.   
  
"I know how that feels… Just put your energy beneath you and let it push you in the direction you want to go." Goten explained quickly.   
  
"Sounds simple" Orion murmured, placing his foot on the window sill before he leapt out. He soared through the air, his cape flapping back as he cut through the air… until he came crashing down into the ground a few yards away from the window.   
  
Goten sighed heavily and swooped down above his son and pulled him from the ground and into the air, speeding away into the horizon in the direction of the museum.   
  
*****   
  
Dash's cheek began to swell as he spit blood out of his numbed mouth. Blood trickled down from his torn suited body as his beating continued.   
  
The man lifted Dash's chin with a smirk, "He was a pretty boy", the robber laughed, before he cuffed Dash's face again.   
  
The blue eyed boy's jaw fell down against his chest, his fatigue making him weak as the obvious ring leader continued his relentless assault upon the defenseless super hero.   
  
He grabbed Dash by the face and threw his head down into his up thrusting knee. Dash's head snapped back, blood shooting from his mouth, until he drooped back forward, his head hanging low, as blood dripped out of him onto the broken ground.   
  
But despite all the pain that came to him, never once did he cry. Never once did he scream. Never once did he beg for mercy, for he was a true warrior, and this hadn't gone unnoticed.   
  
"You're a real fighter kid… a real save the day super hero… Heh, I hate people like you" the man said as he began to step back away from him.   
  
"There's a graveyard full of Heroes..." He stopped, and began drawing back his arm "and an army full of killers…" he grinned as he drew his arm back until his palm was facing forward and level with his chest and his creased fingers were shoulder height.   
  
As he stared at the broken down speedy gonzollis, he began to chuckle. "Satan City's heroes!" he laughed hysterically at that. The other two men looked at each other wondering why that was so funny…   
  
But the laughter from the man before him echoed into his head. He couldn't accept this as his fate, he just couldn't!   
  
He stared forward through his good eye, the other swollen shut and leaking blood. If he hadn't been watching the man, he wouldn't have even known he was charging a blast, but realized he was as energy began to crackle around the warrior's tensed hand.   
  
His gloved hand began to glow with a bright aura as his arm shook silently as he focused his power from his robotic core into his hand.   
  
Suddenly his concentration was broken by a gust of a wind.   
  
All four looked up, stunned as a black blur sped over them. Dash smiled as he realized what was happening, his hope renewed.   
  
The blur slowed as it landed on the ground, coming into focus. Twin black boots clicked as they touched down on the stone.   
  
The ring leader's hand was now engulfed in the pure white energy, but he failed to throw it because of the untimely entrance.   
  
He raised a single brow as he stared over Dash at the black clad warrior. His cape trailing down his back and the pointy eared mask was all that the fighter needed to distinguish him as… Black Bat Saiyaman!   
  
But before he could say a single word, Saiyaman was back in the air. He flipped long and slow until he came crashing down on the large leader's shoulder's.   
  
The young man used him as a trampoline as he bounced forward, flipping up his right leg, he kicked one robbers back. Then he shot his left leg at the other, catching him in the chest before landing straight vertical on the floor behind Dash.   
  
Dash slumped down to the floor as the only thing holding him up, the two silent android fighters who released their grip as they flew backwards onto the ground.   
  
Orion smiled at his quick attack as he knelt down to help up his defeated friend. He pulled Dash's left arm over his shoulder and stood back up. The crushed Dash just drooped at Saiyaman's side, bleeding profusely.   
  
"Dash…" he whispered, bringing him around before pressing a square on his belt, causing it light up for a second before opening with a nifty sound. He quickly reached inside, extracting one of the three small, hard green beans. He placed one in Dash's mouth and closed it with his other hand.   
  
"Dash eat this, it's a senzu." He whispered to him before Destin nodded and slowly chewed on the hard bean.   
  
He continued to unhurriedly chew and then swallow it. Orion now was giving all attention to his best friend and none to his opponents.   
  
The strong leader pushed off the ground, quickly regaining his senses as he stood. His hand flinched slightly as it was still infused with his power. The bright white glow in the corner of Orion's eye attracted his attention that way.   
  
But he was too late! The ball of energy broke through the air towards Saiyaman!   
  
His eyes widened as he brought his arms into a 'X' on his chest, attempting to protect himself.   
  
Meanwhile the still weakened Dash slumped for only a second until….!!! He was completely healed! His energy came rushing back and he jumped forward pushing Saiyaman. They fell out of the way as the blast of energy rushed by them.   
  
The two heroes eyes were closed tight. As the line of smoke behind the blast thinned and faded away.   
  
Orion's eyes flickered open and he looked to see the part of Dash's costume ripped away.   
  
Orion sighed, "Boy, that was close"   
  
The standing robber laughed as Dash halfway laid on Orion.   
  
Hearing the laughter, Dash and Orion jumped to their feet away from each other, "Man I ain't gay!" Orion yelled.   
  
"Isn't that cute," the man laughed until his face fell stern, "Now die," he said slightly low. He threw his arms back as energy began to charge in both of his hands this time!   
  
Suddenly two large strong hands wrapped around both of his wrist, "What th—" he mumbled until a knee surged into his back, and he was flipped back.   
  
He flew through the air for only a few feet before he rolled into a quiet landing on the hard stone floor.   
  
His gaze met the 6'8" near 500lbs. Takaman. Falcor's eyes narrowed upon the man, "I got this punk" he said sternly.   
  
Orion started to protest, but was interrupted by a tap on his shoulder. He turned expecting to see Dash, but instead found a fist. It crushed into his nose, and he stumbled back, regained his senses, and slipped into a fighting stance, as blood trickled down from his nose.   
  
Orion's vision focused on his opponent and his surroundings as he took the defensive...   
  
"Where did they go?!" Bra yelled out as if anyone knew to the now almost empty room. The children had been taking to another house so someone else could watch them. Bra needed a break to worry…   
  
  
Pan sighed as she sat down on the couch, "Men" she said blatantly.   
  
"Yes?" came a voice as if answering Pan's call.   
  
Bra perked a brow as a large fairly old looking man entered the room.   
  
"Grandpa, what are you doing here?" Pan said as she stood and walked across the room to hug him.   
  
She hugged his neck tight before pulling back and asking, "Are you wearing cologne?"   
  
Hercule smiled, "I went out with another old fighter, Roshi!"   
  
"Oh picking up chicks again," Pan laughed as she made her way back to her seat.   
  
Bra plopped down on the other end of the couch also sighing.   
  
"What's wrong girls?" Roshi asked as he entered the room with a randy smile.   
  
"We think somethings happened to Orion and Destin"   
  
"That's my department! I'm the best fighter in the world!" Hercule said as he quickly struck a pose, and flexed his flabby muscle.   
  
"Please," came the word from Roshi as he glared over at Mr. Satan with obvious disgust. Standing now beside the taller man.   
  
"Oh, you think my Grandpa's weak?" Pan said with a look of surprise.   
  
"I think his department's is more like donuts than fighting." Bra said as she stepped up beside master roshi.   
  
"Fight it out already!" bellowed a familiar voice as the door swung open. A powerfully built man wearing a leather jacket, black shirt, and black jeans entered the room with a pleasurable smirk masking his face. "You two have been going at it for weeks, and in Saiyan ways that means a fight!" The man said still smirking.   
  
His high forehead and tall hair distinguished him easily as Vegeta. His hair was short, but now it had become long again from his many transformation into SSJ 4   
  
Surprising he was still in good shape despite him being the age 73. Only his salt and pepper hair and a few wrinkles in the face showed him to be old.   
  
"We don't have time to fight! The girls here think the kids are in trouble." Hercule said with an evil smile.   
  
"Where's Goten?" Vegeta asked.   
  
"He's with Orion"   
  
"They'll be fine…. Now back to this match" Vegeta smirked evilly.   
******   
  
They boys fought back hard against the Androids, and with the numbers now even it looks like their gonna win…   
  
But do the Androids have something up their sleeves? Could the three Super heroes in fact win, in their first big fight? Will the two old fighters fight? Am I wearing underwear? Is the sky black or dark blue at night? If it trees falls and nothings around to hear it, would it make a noise? Does Master Roshi in fact turn Bra on?   
  
Find out answers to this and more next time on…. DRAGONBALL NG!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

Just because im worried about confusing ppl, im gonna breifly touch on Power Level's so far.   
Orion: 502   
Destin:500   
Destin after Senzu: 625   
Falcor: 420   
Android Robbers 1,2,3: 400   
The only reason that the warriors were defeated was the fact that: 1. They are rookies to real fights 2. They were suprised 3. Although their max is higher, they can't get to their maxs without powering up to it, which takes a decent amount of time that they dont have 4. (for Destin who was beaten pretty bad) He was grossly outnumbered.   
  
Just thought id do that. We'll prolly do it ever once in a while to give readers a basic understanding of the standings of power.   
  
Dragon Ball Next Generation   
  
Saga 1   
  
Chapter 6: Battles   
  
  
  
Dried blood fell off in flakes as the young super hero deflected yet another assault by the nameless android. Destin still marveled at the prospect of androids with such power. He surely couldn't come anywhere near close to creating a robotic entity that was nearly a match for his strength, let alone his speed, but obviously someone had, to his deep despair, done just that.   
  
A quick engagement ensued as the son of Trunks and the mechanical menace battled it out in classic Z Warrior fashion. The sparsely clothed warrior and the hostile robot would clash, punching, kicking, dodging, blasting at speeds virtually invisible to normal human beings as they moved throughout the spacious room, causing numerous things to shatter by the force of being struck by one of the combatants.   
  
The three super heroes fought the artificial beings nearly to a stalemate as they seemed to disappear and reappear at unequal intervals as the struggle continued on.   
  
Destin's body twisted as leapt away, his feet landing on the ground with his legs slightly bent to propel him forward upon meeting the floor. His entire body moved fluently as he shoved off his right leg, throwing his mass in the direction of the forward moving black shape that was his mechanical foe.   
  
The blue haired warrior could only try and guess at what the android would try next, but every time he tried to do just that, the monstrous mechanism did something so abstract, different and undisciplined that the young saiyan finally just gave up trying to get inside his opponent's mind, or, in this case, cpu.   
  
Dash figured that if the fighter was so…unpredictable, that he shouldn't think about what he would do next, but only feel things out as they happened. Just ignore his mind and let his body flow into whatever his instincts told him to.   
  
The youngster streaked through the air as he charged forward into another meeting with his foe that was still completely composed and full of energy.   
  
Destin winced at the prospect of not having any sort of game plan or tactic thought out before hand as he watched closely to what the android did.   
  
A spark seemed to set off in his mind as he saw just the slightest shifting of weight in his opponent, betraying what he planned on doing as he pulled his entire body around to the right before he kicked out his left foot at Destin's abdomen.   
  
The boy's arms shot out in front of his chest, his hands planting firmly on his enemy's leg, his body using this as a pivot, flipping over his leg and turning to face his opponent's exposed back hastily.   
  
He couldn't pass up such a target! Before he even knew what he was doing, his body exploded in power, a nimbus of white surrounding him as he powered up in a split second, his power flowing into his opened hand. Destin flung the bright white ball of energy at the machine's back with force and speed as he silently hopped for it to hit, giving him his first successful attack on the being.   
  
His hopes were crushed as the still spinning artificial being whipped out his right hand, hitting the white ball of light off into the distance to explode in a cloud of dust and shards of the wall where it had hit.   
  
Shocked and slightly discouraged, the boy jumped forward again to assault the being before him, only to be thrown back as a small stream of ki shot out of the rampage around them gave of a mighty shockwave of power as it crashed against a white washed wall to Destin's left.   
  
He quickly righted himself and as he sped off to his own fight, he wondered where the beam had come from.   
  
  
Orion pushed his palm out at his adversary again with a yell, unleashing yet another small shaft of light at the villain running through the entire hall at incredible speeds.   
  
The red headed saiyan in a goofy costume unleashed another steady beam at the robot, who just leapt up and did a twisting corkscrew-like maneuver, easily avoiding the attack by the superhero.   
  
Unfortunately the blast kept going, and nearly struck Destin as it hit with destructive force against the wall, the aftershock throwing his friend off of his current course.   
  
The young half saiyan watched on just to make sure he hadn't injured his recently healed comrade, and when "Dash" flipped around and flew right back at his opposition, Orion quickly realized he had made a mistake, but he didn't realize it fast enough.   
  
As he remembered that he was also in the middle of a fight to the death, he felt something like a warning sound within his body. Quickly he turned, seeing an energy disk only few feet away. He quickly dove to the completely destroyed ground to avoid the spinning disk of power.   
  
The young man fell through the air, and as he neared the ground, he felt a sharp pain shoot through his right leg.   
  
As he hit the ground, the super hero immediately tucked his shoulder and rolled on the ground, just barely avoiding his mechanical foe's knee as it came crashing down right where his back had been only moments ago.   
  
Quickly he rolled up to his feet, but as the teen did so, his right leg gave way. Orion's body fell into a crouch as his leg seemed to erupt in agony.   
  
His hand quickly went to the wetness that was spreading through his pants to fell a clean cut that was easily 5 inches long on his quad muscle. The moment he touched the wound he realized that he was disabled. He couldn't fly like his friends, and if he stood, he would barely be able to move without using his right leg.   
  
The boy quickly shouted and clinched his fist in frustration upon analyzing the situation. Orion's arms twitched slightly as he powered up. If he couldn't keep up with the stupid android's movements, he would just watch and wait for the perfect place to introduce him to one of his own ki attacks.   
  
Quickly he turned to look up at his opponent who was just rearing back his leg and was about to lunge forward and place his foot on the side of Orion's face.   
  
Time seemed to slow as Orion fell backwards, channeling his growing ki into both of his hands as he rolled onto his back as the robot's kick hit nothing but air, and sending him soaring over the young saiyan.   
  
As the robber slowly moved over the super hero, Orion thrust up his hands and unleashed twin blasts of ki at the artificial human.   
  
The beams collided as they hit the off guard machine, shoving the devil robot as if it was nothing, pushing it into the sky. It hit the ceiling, shattering it as the robot was punched through it by the driving force of Orion's energy.   
  
"…I did it.." Black Bat Saiyaman mumbled as he sat back up to fast, causing a terrible dizzy spell.   
  
The teenager was losing a lot of blood and fast. He considered taking a Senzu Bean, but couldn't decide if he should or not. What if he used it, and later on one of his friends needed it much more? What if he took one for a little nick and Falcor or Destin needed it later for a much more crucial injury? He wouldn't be able to live with himself if one of them died because of him.   
  
But then if he did use one, he could help them fight their foe so that they wouldn't get hurt in the first place.   
  
The son of Goten came to a decision as he moved his hand to his utility belt, pressing one of the little buttons that made the compartment that held the magical beans that could heal almost any injury open with a funny sound.   
  
Orion reached his hand inside, plucking out one of the hard green beans.   
  
He quickly grabbed one end with each hand and applied pressure, snapping the senzu in two. The boy swiftly put one end in his mouth, crunching it up slowly in his mouth as he stuffed the other piece back into his pouch.   
  
After grinding up the bean he waited only an instant before the bean could regulate through his injured body, healing any damage from the cut on his leg to a bruise on his shin. The youngster's body stiffened as the small bean finished its magical restoration.   
  
Orion stood and glanced around for a few moments to see what was happening with his two allies.   
  
Destin was in the act of weaving between the android's rapid punches and kicks while Falcor was trading blows with the leader of the group.   
  
Neither of them looked as if they needed his help, and he was considering going to look under the rubble for trapped civilians when his body's warning system screamed at him again, causing him to turn around just in time to receive a vicious punch to the face that sent him a few steps back.   
  
He looked on to see his combatant had returned, his clothes in tatters just like Destin's costume was.   
  
The warrior glared into the monster's eyes before rushing him, prepared to dismantle the fool robot, tired of playing its games.   
  
  
Falcor's gigantic fist shot out, catching the lead android's jaw, snapping its head around as it fell backwards away from the human. The costumed super hero quickly jumped forward, pushing his knee at the robots face.   
  
As his leg neared the maniacal monster's nose, the artificial human quickly put his hands up, holding the enormous Takaman's knee away from his face.   
  
Quickly the ring leader shoved his opponent back as he jumped backwards away, his feet planting themselves firmly on the wall behind him. Using the wall to rebound himself, he shot off it swiftly.   
  
The robot quickly caught up to the large super hero who was just regaining his balance. As he neared the machine swung his right arm around, his hand ready to knife hand chop Falcor's neck as he flew forward at his opponent.   
  
The falcon insignia wearing warrior saw the arm coming at him, and immediately ducked, his left hand grasping the cold damn android's wrist as it sped at him.   
  
He had the robotic terrorist within his grasp, and he was going to do some damage while he could.   
  
While he still had the killer off balance, Falcor shot out his right elbow, planting it deep into the android's exposed ribs, causing the monstrous mechanism scream in pain.   
  
Falcor, seeing he still had the advantage, retracted his elbow from his foes side and placed it under it's armpit. Then with all his might he pulled down with his left hand that was still grasping the monster's wrist, and pushed up with his right, pushing the android above him.   
  
Still holding him, Falcor hopped up to gain momentum, then with all the strength in his massive body, swung down as hard as he could on the android, swinging it around and smashing it into the ground with unbridled force.   
  
Falcor prepared to swing the monstrosity around and slam him down again, but as he pulled on its arm, all that came away was its arm, the end that should have been connected to his body sparking with electricity as it slowly died.   
  
The huge teenager smiled, "..heh…breakable…" he mumbled with a smirked.   
  
  
Destin caught his foe's leg with a basic low block before pushing it back, leaving him an opening which he most politely stepped into and planted his fist into the robot's midsection.   
  
The black clad robber bent over his fist, artificial bodily fluids exploding from his mouth as Destin drove his fist further into its stomach before pulling his fist away, pulling his wrist across his body, preparing to backhand the machine in the face.   
  
But as he began to swing his arm to connect with the robots face, his arm didn't move a muscle as he felt something clamp down upon it.   
  
Destin slowly moved his head to see what was holding his wrist, but after he turned his face just a fraction, he felt an awesome force slam across his face.   
  
The assaulted teen flew back at an incredible rate of speed before coming to a crashing stop as he was embedded into the wall behind him.   
  
All the breath in his body exploded out of his mouth as well as blood as he hit the wall with in imaginable force.   
  
Destin knew that whoever hit him was a new arrival. None of the android's they'd been fighting could hit like that, he knew from unwelcome experience.   
  
Slowly Destin fell out of his place in the wall, landing flat on his face.   
  
"How dare you interfere with the Red Ribbon Army?! Your transgression against us are unforgivable," said a strange voice from above Destin who was fighting to stay conscious, "You'll just have to die."   
  
  
  
Who is this new arrival? Where did he come from? Will he, in fact, kill the young saiyan Destin? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Next Generation! 


	7. Chapter 7

Dragonball: Next Generation   
  
Chapter: 7   
Dismantling...   
  
Perspiration dripped down the Saiyan's skin trickling around his face dropping to the hard floor beneath his now regenerated frame. His eyes locked on to the android as he neared him, both arms drew back in preparation for an explosive hit.   
  
The android ripped away his shredded black mask and slipped into a defensive pose. Orion flew towards him foot now extended, but the mechanical thief shot his arms together to block the horizontal foot. The heroic figure simply bounced off the mechanical arms and pounced back with a forceful right fist. He knew the punch would be discarded so he pulled back right before impact and leapt up with a quick kick to the Androids now unguarded chest.   
  
The thief stumbled back in slight surprise with a single hand spread across his chest. He smirked as he glared up at the ripped up Black Bat Saiyaman costume that molded Orion's pumped up body. The torn super hero attire now looked dumber than before!   
  
Orion fell from his position into a sprint at the machine. He hopped towards him swinging around a left foot, but as the black fighter ducked it, the red headed hero drew back his left and shot down his right at the mechanical monster.   
  
His opponent rolled out of the way and the black bat foot cracked and broke through the floor upon touch. The corners of the hero's lips turned up for a second at the challenge, but then moved into a stern stare once again.   
  
The young Saiyan retrieved his foot from the broken floor and shifted his entire body into a unique stance. His body turned away from his opponent; his left arm bent with forearm up, his fingers in a descending staircase, with his pinky the last. His right arm was drew back and bent with the forearm horizontal and the hand clenched into a fist. His body was sunk low and resting back on his bent right leg; the other leg extended towards the opponent. This was the dragon stance. Dropping his red brows to become visible he stared forward at the android crook.   
****   
  
Dash pulled his now slumping body from the ground. "I'll not die—to an—android," he said between heavy breaths.   
  
The stronger android before him looked upon him with disgust as he said, "You are but a pesky bee, and now I'll swat you."   
  
Destin forced out a sarcastic laugh, "Heh like all bees, if I go down I'll sting the hell out of you first…" Destin mind raced in this new situation, as he thought within, Damn, I almost forgot that most bees die after they sting someone…stupid bugs… The broken down hero flared with strength as he took forward at the villain.   
  
Destin lashed out at him with slow punches and powerless kicks, none were able to touch him. The new and more powerful android swatted away the attacks with ease, knowing that this so called 'hero' was nothing to him. Then as Destin slung forward a quicker punch it slammed into the androids face but had no effect. The thief stood there for only a second before he tossed forward his arms; grabbing each of Destin's shoulders. He pressed the boy together as he lifted him from the dust covered ground into the stale air.   
Squeezing him together Destin's lungs felt heavy as the pressed together. The hero Dash now found him self screaming in newfound pain and agony. The shriek echoed throughout the museum. Flowing down the shadowed halls until the found their way into a pair of ears…   
*****   
Falcor's eyes shot up as the sound echoed into his mind distracting him from his fight.   
  
Suddenly a fist crushed into the side of his face; as his face snapped to the side blood shot from his mouth. His eyes reddened up and a vein bulged from his forehead. Takaman then immediately lost his cool. He bellowed out flaring up white energy that sent his attacker reeling.   
  
He struck forward without thought latching his hand onto the last arm of the android. He pulled the body into the air and he jumped with it. Yanking the arm away from the body it crackled and pop as the wires came with in contact of the air. The fluids rushed out of the now armless body with speed….But Falcor wasn't done yet…   
  
He grabbed the shocked android by his side and tossed him up like a doll. His energy began to flare out red as he shot forward his powerful arm, grabbing the two legs. He yanked them away! The electricity coursed into Falcor's dampened body and he bellowed out in a surge of pain. But his assault… was not over.   
  
His hands released the legs as the crook plummeted towards the cold hard ground. Discarding them he soared down like a falcon and caught his prey, once again by the sides. Throwing the android up into the air one last time he landed on the ground. Planting his feet firmly he shot his hands up and energy erupted from them. It charged towards the probably already dead android and carried him out of the museum.   
  
He crashed through the ceiling; the energy wrapping around him as he went, until finally the black covered android exploded with a bang. A huge cloud of dust filled the air as Falcor watched on without emotions. Bits and pieces fell around the red falcon dressed man.   
  
Falcor stared at the pieces and said, "Pathetic…" then suddenly his brows shot wide, "Destin!" he sprinted towards the main hall in the direction of the scream. Falcor truly didn't care if Destin got hurt, but he didn't want him to die. And since he still felt Orion's ki signature in another place he assumed, he was Destin's only hope.   
*****   
  
The heroic figure stood firm in his dragon stance as the android had gone into a strong defensive position.   
  
"Just try and hurt me, kid! Nothing can hurt me in this pose!" the android boasted with more arrogance than Bill Clinton at a government retirement party. The blonde hair draping over his face covering his left eye leaving one dark eye exposed to the youthful warrior.   
  
Orion smirked at the ego of the android. Then he slowly began to channel inner strength throughout his body. The power gradually surfaced in a thin layer of crimson ki. As the power soaked his body he began to sink in his stance. His level of strength rose rapidly until he was as close to the ground as he could get. This guy wants power, that's what I'll give him   
  
The embezzler knew something was up so he mentally activated the scouter within his head. He watched the numbers roll up until the stopped. 502, he's better than me, but he's no match for my defenses! He fortified his pose to it's max and waited for the offense to come to him.   
  
Evidently he didn't know everything about the ki fighters. Ki fighters have a way of raising there ki in the process of an attack. Orion knew this and his powering up had only ended temporarily.   
  
Orion pushed off his right leg and flew through the air. His right leg drew back and his left stretched out to the full. Red energy splashed around him as he took flight towards the defending warrior. Infused by more energy than ever, the kick crushed threw the android's defensive pose upon contact! The teenage contender broke through the automation with ease. The upper anatomy propelled into the air as the free wires crackled and fluids poured from both halves.   
  
The dark hero landed on a knee with his head tilted down.   
  
"Some hero!" came a voice from behind Orion.   
  
He turned slowly as he stood to see the upper half of the blonde haired android floating before him.   
  
"Androids are hard to get rid of," he said as he glared at Orion. "But don't worry I'll help you out… by self destructing."   
  
Orion's brows shot up, "What—no way!" He said with surprise and a hint of worry in his voice.   
  
"Yes way!" the android laughed. "And with my life, I shall take this entire building!" he yelled in mock seriousness.   
  
Orion's brows dropped, "I can't let…you do that…" His face became stern with no hint of his usual happiness.   
  
Ripping away his own mask, he finally came face to face with his worthy adversary. He gently drew his tightened arms before him. The dark red energy floated off of him as he closed his eyes. Finally his wrist touched together in front of him and his eyes flipped open. Focusing his power and focusing on his opponent he said, "Kameeeeeee" his hands slowly moved as he turned his body away but still kept his eyes fixated on his rival. Finally he was in position and he cupped his hands on the side of his body. "Hameeeeeeee" as that word rolled off his tongue, a light blue power began to form between his covered palms. He concentrated his energy into the move which he had only used twice in his entire life.   
  
Once was in the tourni against his friend Destin and the other time was to stop a speeding jet which contained his pb&j sandwich and the bank robber who stole it along with a bunch of money.   
  
His body tensed up and his veins began to show. He wasn't sure exactly how much power it would take so he threw in some more for good measure.   
  
The robotic fighter finally realized his time was up as his exposed eye blinked and twitched as it read the power of his opponent. The android had no chance anymore, and even if he had been bluffing about self destructing before, he might as well actually do it now.   
  
The monster slowly moved through the air towards the shaking form of Orion, and was just about to make a rude and vulgar last comment when his voice was drowned out with the shout of his opponent as he dropped down and unleashed the blast that sealed his fate, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"   
  
Hitting the ground enabled him to get more under him thus forth carrying him up and out away from the museum. The blast and the thief broke through the top of the wall; it carried him about another 20 feet before he finally exploded in a cloud of dust. As the dust and the wave of energy dissipated, Orion stared down. Even though he was an evil android the hero still wished there was another way to stop him.   
  
But then something told him to think about it this way. Before he was an android he probably wasn't that bad, and in him dying his spirit was released to the next dimension. The teen wasn't sure where he got that idea, but as he did he felt better and reassured…   
*****   
  
Destin's face turned blue as he was soon going to in fact die at the hands of this android.   
  
The powerful android smirked as he continued to squeeze Dash together. Finally the grip loosened as the mighty villain began to speak, "Wait a sec, there's no fun in just killing you," he grinned wide, "I should torture you first, don't you think." Destin didn't say a word. Since he could now breathe, he was doing so very heavily.   
  
"What's the matter boy? Cat got your stinger?" He laughed directly into Destin's face, but after seeing it had no effect he simply through him forward into the small shadowed hallway.   
  
As he reached down to grab Destin he was caught of guard a big hard fist! Stumbling back he quickly regained his senses. Then he slipped into a stance, "Show your self"   
  
A black boot stepped from the shadows and soon a huge body appeared. He was now wearing and Orange Gi, a black undershirt and black tie belt. Upon his hands were brown leather fingerless gauntlets that came about half way up his forearms. The large man was smirking, his lips surrounded by a black gotee, but no hair was upon his head.   
  
The large bald man adjusted his gauntlet as he said, "You won't hurt Destin anymore," Dropping his arms he lowered his black brows and focused his dark eyes upon the man.   
  
"Who are you, and where did you come from?!" the slightly frightened android bellowed.   
  
"I am Falcor, and I come from… the sky," He said as he motioned upwards.   
  
"Huh?" the warrior looked dumbly up, and the orange clad warrior shot towards with an elbow. With a flash of movement the powerful android caught the elbow.   
  
"Wow you've got some power, too bad you have to die now," The caught arm of Falcor began to glow with a golden light, until suddenly he could feel the bones within it cracking an crumbling with ease.   
  
Falcor tried to be tough while he also tried to pull away, but eventually he found himself screaming in pain.   
*****   
  
The sound of footsteps echoed down the dark hall as now Orion made his way towards the scream of pure agony. Anxiety fled through him as he really didn't know what to expect.   
  
When he had just started heading that way it was because he felt Destin's power fading, but then he felt Falcor there and realized that Falcor was as strong as him now! But then all of a sudden Falcor's power was dropping like crazy so he had to speed up.   
  
Tensing his worried body; he continued to accelerate down the hall. Picking up speed he again, regretted the fact that he couldn't fly. That's when he decided that he definitely needed to learn how. But he quickly discarded his emotions and flared with his Saiyan strength as he raced towards the spot of onslaught… 


	8. Chapter 8

Dragonball: Next Generation   
Saga 1   
End of Life, and Beginning of New   
  
Thoughts of pain and suffering ran through Orion's rather empty mind as he neared the light of the open room. His body showed no sign of slowing or fatigue; pumping his legs to the floor as he kept towards his friends.   
  
Finally he stepped into the light, but was halted by an unexpected hand. Gazing at the palm for a moment he traced up the arm to the face of a warrior. The spiked up black hair and dark eyes distinguished him as a man who Orion knew well. With a gentle heart and a powerful soul he stepped forward to oppose the android.   
  
"Stay back son, We'll handle this from here," Goten said as he stepped into a stance.   
  
Suddenly a blur, flashed past the android, and Falcor disappeared. A lavender haired man stood looking up to the boy he had just saved.   
  
"I had forgotten how big you were." Trunks said with slighty wide eyes.   
  
Falcor stood tall for a second until he slumped forward onto Trunks.   
  
Trunks sturdied himself then motioned for Orion's help.   
  
After glancing to see they had things under control, he reverted his eyes back to the android before him.   
  
"It was a mistake to pick on the next generation." Goten said with a smirk.   
  
"Oh really," the android stated with mock arrogance. "Let's just see your power level," The android murmured as he clicked on the scouter within his head.   
  
The numbers rose fast, and high, until they began to double instead of going up one by one. The wires began to heat up from the sudden exertion of simple electricity. "Oh…shit…" The wires suddenly over heated, frying gears and components. Until finally a climax hit in a wave of electricity, and the android head burst into flying metal!!!   
  
The debris soared past and onto Goten as he blinked slightly. "Wha—" he shook his head in confusion.   
  
Trunks adjusted his glasses as he gazed puzzledly at the mess of android. "It looks like you were too much"   
  
"I—guess—so" Goten said blankly as a bead of sweat ran down the back of his head.   
  
Orion's belt opened and he retrieved the half of a senzu and handed it to Trunks. Trunks tilted the now passed out Falcor's head back and dropped in the bean.   
  
"Falcor, chew it up," He whispered to him. And Falcor slowly began to chew in compliance.   
  
Goten turned to watch as Falcor righted him self in a standing position.   
  
"How's your arm?" Trunks asked.   
  
"Sore, but it doesn't seem to be broken anymore."   
  
Falcor then quickly reviewed what had happened to Trunks and Goten and just as he finished up, a loud familiar voice erupted into the hall.   
  
"Saiyaman!" the voice called out.   
  
Orion looked around swiftly, before he caught Falcor pointing towards his watch.   
  
Acting like he was just playing around, Orion smiled as he lifted his watch before him. Pressing a button on the side he said, "This is Saiyaman."   
  
"Saiyaman, thank god we reached you, this is Bulma."   
  
"Oh, hi Grandma, What's up?" Orion said as a reassuring smile grew upon his dirty face.   
  
"No time for small talk. We've found the final android."   
  
Trunks who had been comforting Destin perked a brow.   
  
"Where is he?" Goten said eagerly.   
  
"Where is he?" Orion repeated into the watch.   
  
"He….he… seems to be heading towards me…"   
  
"Ah, no sweat then, isn't Vegeta there," Orion smiled again.   
  
Goten solemnly shook his head.   
  
"No, he's gone to visit Bra, and you," Bulma said hopelessly.   
  
Trunks stood holding his son, Destin, in his arms. He looked quietly upon him before he said, "I've got to get Destin home, and get a senzu into him."   
  
Goten nodded in understanding, but suddenly Destin spoke up, "No, I must help…defeat the android…"   
  
"Nonsense boy" Trunks said as he began to float. Suddenly Destin broke away from Trunks, and floated beside him, "I'm not a child anymore, so stop treating me like one," Destin now with a speck of ire within him, grabbed Falcor and Orion by the arm. He flared with a white aura then blasted from the museum, dragging the two behind him.   
  
Falcor broke away from him and began to fly by himself while Orion was carried by the angered boy.   
  
"Dude, What are we doing?" Falcor asked as he stayed forward cutting through the summer air.   
  
"We're gonna go beat this guy." Orion said with a smirk, as he knew Destin's intentions.   
  
"But we're not even at 100%! How could we beat these guy!" Falcor said in protest, but still he did not stop.   
  
"We have to prove that we are…the next generation…" Destin said in a low stern tone.   
*****   
  
"Well…" Goten said as he looked around aimlessly.   
  
"Shut up, let's go" Trunks said as he flared with Saiyan strength which propelled him into the air.   
*****   
  
Bulma watched as the beeping dot, closed in on her. Alarms ran wild saying over and over, "Intruder," The android was already on the ground and was making a bee line towards her. The security cams flashed images of the robot busting down walls on his way to her. Good thing her mother wasn't there, she wouldn't want her hurt too. But bad thing Vegeta wasn't there.   
  
6 fresh black boots clapped down upon the concrete as the white auras disbanded. Now the boys were set to there second mode which consisted of their color gi with the black Saiyan under suit beneath it.   
  
The boys raced immediately down the halls towards the center of the Capsule Corp, where they knew Bulma must be. Falcor adjusted his brown leather gauntlets as he sprinted forward following Destin, who had taken lead.   
  
Thoughts of pure horror flowed through Destin's brain, as at this point he had become a pessimist.   
  
Finally they began to see holes in the walls and followed the path of destruction.   
  
*****   
  
"He's right you know," Goten said as he flew beside Trunks.   
  
"No, he isn't. He's still a child, he just doesn't want to accept it." Trunks said in slight disgust.   
  
"Maybe, you're the one who need to accept that he's not…" Goten said as he glanced over at him.   
  
"Pfft…"   
  
*****   
  
"No, Stay back!" Bulma shouted as she fired off rounds at the automation.   
  
The long black hair trailed behind him and draped before him, as his white eyes reflected upon Bulma.   
  
"You beast!" Bulma bellowed as she charged forward at him. The android grabbed her by her hair, and hoisted her easily into the air. "So you are related to those little pukes who stand against me." He spoke, his words like knives to her ears.   
  
The old woman kicked and screamed as she was being held by the powerfully built machine.   
*****   
  
The screams rang down the halls as Orion, Destin, and Falcor neared her. Then suddenly a loud shriek and a thump sounded out.   
  
The boys flared with strength as the rushed forward, until they realized it was now silent.   
  
Tears began to stream down Orion's face as he feared the worst for his Grandma. Running now at the speed of light he slid to a stop at he opened door.   
  
He stared blankly at what he saw. Quickly wiping away his tears, he said, "Umm…."   
  
Falcor said with disgust, "Dude…"   
  
Finally Destin spoke up, "That is the most horrible thing I've ever seen."   
  
They turned slowly and began to walk away, as behind them was Bulma… and Vegeta kissing passionately.   
*****   
  
The whole Z family set around a huge table laughing and enjoying the moment as they told there old stories.   
  
Orion, and Destin had been bitched out, but they were alright now. Falcor had something he could make fun of them about, since he was allowed to fight and they STILL were not.   
  
But while they enjoyed their pleasant life there was one boy about their age who had not a pleasant life.   
  
The Planet Diamond… a great and beautiful place, but only to certain people. It was very much racist. The people with colored hair got special treatment, while the people with black or brown were forced to have the hard jobs, and were automatically enrolled as soldiers. But one thing they all had in common… monkey tails… all except one boy, who definitely got the short end of the stick. He was born with brown hair, and no tail… He would've have been killed at birth had his father not been the General of the Diamond Army.   
  
Who is this kid? Why does he hold importance to the Next Generation? And why does the entire diamond race have tails? Are they Saiyans? Or perhaps something else?   
  
FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON DRAGONBALL: NEXT GENERATION!!! 


End file.
